In the performing arts, there are various levels of musical performers and a variety of acts ranging from novice to touring or recording professionals. These acts often require special well-coordinated lighting effects to enhance their performance.
At the professional level, these segments are usually well rehearsed in advance and often controlled by a lighting technician that works side by side with the sound man in the back of the venue, or even off stage out of sight. These rehearsals are very expensive as the acts are paying their technicians and for rehearsal space. Furthermore, these segments usually address the bigger aspects of the lighting show and these lighting routines do not offer the performers an opportunity to be spontaneous with using the lights as a part of their expression.
Using smaller lighting effects to enhance the larger aspects of the show can be very difficult to coordinate. Therefore, it may be desirable to have the necessary equipment to provide a unique effect to achieve the desired presentation.
To that end, it is useful for the musician or performer (regardless of career level) to have “real time” control and access to a special effect lighting system, which will not interfere with the musical performance but will allow flexibility and security for the act. If that lighting system can additionally illuminate the desired musical score, and add a dynamic visual level while providing a secure, yet flexible stand for the microphone; this will be a great performance tool and provide a clear advantage for the performer.
Positioning of the light or microphone system is also critical. The light system must be conveniently located, yet not obtrusive. The light system may be required to illuminate the desired music, while at the same time being available for decorative entertainment.
Microphone stands are often considered necessary evils on stage as they are not attractive but cumbersome in fitting around music stands, props, drum sets (kits), other instruments and stage devices. Their main function has always been to simple hold the microphones in the desired location for vocal and capture sound coming from non-amplified instruments. To have a device that can achieve the above, yet be visually attractive will be a great advantage to the performer.
Microphone stands must have the ability to be adjusted to accommodate and hold a specific placement location. They also must have the flexibility to be redirected and to permit removal of the microphone itself for each user and or instrument as desired.
In some situations, this may be hard to achieve. Therefore a microphone (boom) arm is generally mounted on top of the main support post. Also, the microphone stand may have to fit under, or in between other types of stands, risers and staging. To accomplish this setup a tripod or round base may be used to support the main post, microphone, and possible a boom arm. Any adjustments made before or during a performance must not interfere with the main lighting system or the use of the microphone itself.
Such a device must support the microphone; the vertical post; possible boom arm, and yet be adjustable when needed. It must be adaptable to the situation and allow the artist the ability to remove the microphone from the stand easily during a performance.
Adding the benefits of a visual effect lighting system on to the microphone stand allows for greater visual, stage expression as part of the entertainment experience and may also serve as a tool for a performer to read music, scripts and the like. It also can be controlled by the performer to provide the desired effect to help create a mood. The light system offers a great number of light variations, and control thereof involving color, duration, sequencing, or other desired functions. Using such effects will be another tool for an entertainment production. However, this combination is difficult to achieve.